With help of such composite shuttering elements wall and ceiling structures can be erected in coated-concrete-massive-construction-technique, in which the shuttering elements in prefabricated shape, preferably of cement-bound flat hardboards, remain as a so called lost shuttering in the structure work. Such a construction method in composite shuttering technique does not only meet every creative or technical requirement with high flexibility, but also achieves high ecological and economical standards.
The composite shuttering wall element is composed of two panel elements with, for example 24 mm thick shuttering panels in form of cement-bound flat hardboards, which are industrially joined at the production facility to hollow, two-shelled wall elements. For stabilizing the form and for holding the shuttering pressure fastening devices are preferably used which are screwed from the inside, in form of steel profiles as so called “wall couplers”. The wall elements are erected dimensionally accurate on the building site and are poured in with flowing concrete or self-consolidating concrete (SSC). The surface forming cement-bound flat hardboards are on their part to be provided with flawless a surface. As coupling elements preferably steel spacers are used which are screwed to the shuttering panels by zinc coated countersunk screws. They connect the panel elements from the inside without penetration of the outer surface of the shuttering panels. All wall elements are readily prefabricated produced and their shuttering panels are provided with all necessary apertures and with the necessary transport anchors as well as with the necessary reinforcement (mats, cages, etc.) that correspond to the static calculation.
Conventionally, the usual product dimensions for most of the wall elements to be produced require that those have to be assembled longitudinally from sub-elements. The maximum length of the sub-elements complies with the maximum length of the raw material—the cement-bound flat hardboards. The production process of such composite shuttering elements according to the prior art is, for example, carried out as described consecutively:
Cutting the cement-bound flat hardboards to the predetermined size of sub-shuttering-panels on a panel saw, as far as the predetermined size of the sub-shuttering-panel to be produced differs from the dimensions of the raw material. Manual screwing of coupling ledges, which serve for the fastening of the wall coupling elements, onto the sub-shuttering-panels of the first shuttering panel at predefined positions.
Manual screwing of the wall coupling elements on the sub-shuttering-panels of the second shuttering panel at predefined positions. The wall coupling elements serve for mutual coupling of the two shuttering panels of the sub-elements in a subsequent processing step.
Manual attaching of coupling ledges for the coupling of multiple sub-panel-elements to a total panel-element.
Manual boring of apertures for electrical installation work.
Manual installing of the required mat reinforcement for the total panel-element, inclusive of the required overlap reinforcement for the statically effective coupling of the reinforcement of the sub-panel-elements.
Manual installing of the electrical installation like electrical sockets and ductworks.
Manual installing of lifting anchors for the lifting of the assembled total panel-elements by crane for the following processing steps in the factory and on the building site.
Assembling the first and the second sub-shuttering-panel of the sub-panel-elements on a manually operated joining station (pressing).
Manual assembling the sub-panel-elements to produce the finished composite shuttering wall element.
Manual completion of the wall element by installation of intrados panels at window and door cavities.